Snatched!
by sugarhuney2
Summary: Edward Elric has been missing for quite some time, now. Nobody knows where he is, not even Alphonse! Can he be found before it's too late? Parental!Roy/Ed Rated M for graphic violence, gore, language, and adult situations.
1. Taken from the shower!

**A/N: I've been needing a break from my other stories, so I started this. I'm sorry...**

**A lot more stories and updates will be up soon. I recently started watching FMA, and my mind's been a-brewing with ideas!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist.**

**/ / /**

"Colonel Mustang?" Alphonse asked, peering into Roy's office through the partially open door.

"Roy is just fine, Alphonse." Roy said, not looking up from his paperwork. "Come in and sit down. I'll finish this page and then I'll help with whatever's bothering you."

"O-okay..." Alphonse mumbled. He entered the room and stood at the end of Roy's couch, refusing to sit lest he break it.

"Where's Edward?" Roy asked, his gaze still on his paperwork as he scribbled on it. "It's odd seeing you alone. You two rarely leave each other's sides."

"That... was why I came..." Alphonse mumbled.

Roy's pen stopped. "Say again?"

"I can't find him... I thought he'd be here, or that you'd at least know where he is..." Alphonse said.

"I haven't seen him as of recent." Roy said. "How long has he been gone?"

"Um... Since this morning." Alphonse said.

"Was he there when you woke up?" Roy asked, then realized his mistake. "O-or came back from whatever it is you do at night?"

Alphonse chose not to start an arguement over the simple slip up. "I didn't see him, but I _did _hear the shower go on..."

"Could he just be hiding in the bathroom?" Roy knew it wasn't likely, but there was still a chance.

"No, I went to check on him after a while. He wasn't there." Alphonse said, destroying Roy's hopes.

"Did you hear any noises before you checked on him?" Roy asked. No worries, he'd come up with something new.

"I heard brother cry out, there was a loud thump and the sound of soap bottles falling, but I just figured he slipped in the shower like he always does."

Roy thought hard. "When you went to check on him, did you notice anything odd or out of place?"

Alphonse hesitated. "He was gone, but the shower was still going. The soap bottles were all over the floor.

"Was the curtain torn off or pushed to the side?" Roy asked.

"Torn off."

"Anything else?"

"A towel was gone, but brother's clothes were still there."

"Any windows in the bathroom?" Roy asked.

"There was one... I think it might have been open."

"Alphonse, who were your brother's enemies again?" Roy asked. His jaw tightened.

"That Scar fellow, the homunculi, and the enemies of the state." Alphonse said.

Roy closed his eyes and thought for a moment. "Scar would have simply killed him. He's not the type to take a hostage... The enemies of the State, the rebels, however... Well, I wouldn't consider it beneath them to kidnap a child." He mumbled, thinking aloud.

"You think he was kidnapped?" Alphonse asked, loose metal pieces began clacking together as he shook, showing just how upset he was.

"There's a possibility..." Roy said. "If he was kidnapped by rebels, I'm sure they wouldn't hurt him. They'd use him as a hostage and offer to trade him for something they really want. They wouldn't think a kid would have a lot of information on the state or the military."

"And if the homunculi took him?" Alphonse asked, his voice cracking.

Roy didn't know too much about those humanoid creatures, but he wouldn't put it past them to kidnap Edward just to see what panic it would cause. He also didn't think it'd be too unlike them to torture the kid for the fun of it. He wasn't about to tell Alphonse any of that, though.

"I'm sure it'd be the same deal as with the rebels. Just a hostage situation. They'll gladly give him back if we offer them something better." Roy said.

"Do you think he'll be okay?" Alphonse asked quietly, having calmed down immensely at Roy's carefully chosen words.

"I'm sure he'll be fine. A few cuts and bruises at the very worst." Roy lied, trying to convince himself. "I'll send out some search parties at once. We'll have Ed found in no time." He promised.

"Thank you, Colonel... er, Roy." Alphonse said.

Roy flashed him a reassuring smile. "Anytime, Alphonse. Don't overdo it looking for him."

"I understand!" Alphonse said, his tone light. Roy's words had done wonders for his mood. He waved goodbye and left.

Roy waited until he was sure Alphonse had left HQ entirely. He then snatched up his phone in a panic and called for his second in command, Riza Hawkeye, telling her to gather whoever she could so he could put together a search party.

He'd explain the full situation to everyone once they showed up.

**A/N: I'm sorry for the short chapter... I'll have the next one up soon, I promise!**


	2. Where?

**A/N: This is kind of important! The guys who have Edward are Drachman people. They have an accent. I like to think of it as either French or Russian, tell me if I'm wrong. **

**I'm not typing the accent in for several reasons. First, I typing in accents is a HUGE pain. Second, I know from experience AND have been told by others that reading accents can be annoying or irritating. Third... Well, it looks REALLY stupid in my own opinion.**

**Anyway, I'm leaving the accents up to your imaginations! I hope that doesn't cause any problems! I hope you enjoy!**

**/ / /**

_"- up! I said wake up!"_

Edward groaned and squeezed his eyes shut tightly. His head was pouding.

_"C'mon, kid! Open your eyes!"_

He clenched his jaw. The unbearably loud, grating voice wasn't doing any favors for his migraine.

His head suddenly wrenched to the side. His cheek began to sting moments later.

_"I know you can hear me!"_

Edward felt a pressure on his forehead, surprisingly welcome heat seeped into his chilled skin, and he almost leaned into the touch. All feelings of pleasure ceased, were overome, when pain exploded through his skull as the back of his head forcefully connected with something hard and flat. A cry of pain slipped past his dry, cracked lips.

"Quiet. That's about as nice as we'll get. Now open your eyes."

That dreaded voice again. With effort, Edward cracked open one of his golden eyes. Dim light fluttered at the edges of his vision, a blurry silloutte blocked everything else. His other eye slowly opened.

"About time."

A man stood in front of him. A gruff, portly man who wore a business suit and smelled strongly of cigarette smoke. His very appearance screamed 'bad guy.'

The man shoved a chubby hand into his pocket. He retrieved a cigar and stuck it in his mouth, but didn't light it.

"W-where..." Edward was surprised at the hoarseness in his voice. He cleared his throat. "Where am I?"

"No need for you to know." The man responded. He had a thick accent. Edward dug through his mind, trying to place it. He then remembered that Colonel Mustang had explained this accent to him one of the few times they weren't fighting. This man in front of him was from Drachma.

Edward pressed his lips together. A small surge of confidence flooded his chest. He tried pulling his hands together, ready to make an exit, but was met with resistance.

Looking to each side, he saw that his wrists were pinned to the wall by built-in shackles.

He gulped, but tried not to show his fear. "How'd I get here?"

"We stole you out of your shower."

Edward's face flushed. He quickly looked down.

"We put some clothes on you, so don't be fussy about that." The man said.

Edward grimaced. He wore an old black tank top that reeked of sweat, smoke, and grease. Disgusting. He tried to trick himself into believing that the black trousers that had been rolled up to his ankles to fit him had at least been washed.

"Any other questions?" The man asked. He was being so much more patient than he had been while trying to get Edward to open his eyes. Edward hoped this was a good sign.

"Why am I here?" He asked, almost afraid of the answer.

"We want some information. Answers to some questions, if you will." The man said.

"What are the questions?" Edward asked.

"You'll find out when we get to it." He replied.

Edward sneered. The jerk didn't have to be so dodgy! It wasn't as though he could tell anyone.

"Who are you?" Ed tried.

"If we don't get what we want, I'll be your worst nightmare." He said.

Edward scoffed. The man smirked.

"You can refer to me as 'Sir' or 'Mister.'" He said.

Edward scruched up his nose and stuck out his tongue. "That's stupid."

"One or the other. I might give you a name to use later... But 'Sir' or 'Mister' is going to have to work for now."

"There's no way in Hell I'm calling you 'Sir.'" Edward growled. He huffed and looked away.

A maniac grin split the Drachman's face in two. "Fiesty ones really are the best." He mumbled, then checked Edward's binds to make sure they were stable. He left shortly after, leaving Edward alone in the dark basement.


End file.
